Together Again
by Twilightandpercyjacksonlover30
Summary: Was anyone else slightly upset that Percy and Annabeth didn't get any alone time after their reunion in Mark Of Athena? This story fixes that. Slightly AU but fairly realistic I hope. Feedback is always welcome. WARNING IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS OF MARK OF ATHENA THEN I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THIS STORY UNTIL YOU HAVE.


**Hi guys. So I don't know about you but I know I was slightly upset that Percy and Annabeth didn't get any alone time after their reunion. Can we pretend for the sake of this story that Leo DIDN'T get possessed? Thanks. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON ANY CHARACTERS, SETTINGS AND DIALOGUE YOU RECOGNIZE BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN**

**Annabeth's POV **

After my talk with Reyna I went to find Percy. I found him staring at the Argo 2 looking quite impressed actually. Hearing my footsteps behind him he turned around and held out his arms. I stepped into them needing to be held.

Percy kissed the top of my head "can I have some alone time with you now?" he whispered into my hair. I nodded eagerly alone time with him was exactly what I needed.

"Come on" I whispered back pulling away and winding my fingers through his. We headed up on to the deck of the Argo 2 and I led Percy to my cabin. After we were inside I locked the door we weren't going to do anything but I didn't want anyone walking in on us while we were talking. I spotted the Camp-Half Blood t-shirt I had brought and picked it up.

I turned to Percy. "We brought you a change of clothes… if you want it I whispered offering the shirt to him. Percy grinned and took it .

"Absolutely" he said

I smiled back at him.

"I'll give you a minute to change." I told him walking to the door. I did _not_ want to leave but Percy needed some privacy.

As I stood on the other of the door I tried to reassure myself _its ok he's just on the other side of the door its ok nothing will happen. _

"You can come in now wise girl" Percy called breaking me out of my thoughts. With a sigh of relief I opened the door again. Percy and I now matched in a Camp shirt and jeans.

"Come here" Percy told me holding his arms out making sure the door was locked again I stepped into his arm again gladly. Percy backed up until he was sitting on the bed with me on his lap. I buried my face in his shoulder. Percy ran his fingers through my hair slowly leaning back until we were both lying on the bed with me curled up on his chest. We stared into each others eyes not saying anything.

"I missed you so much" I whispered finally breaking the silence

"I missed you too wise girl" Percy murmured back.

He gently rolled us over so I was pinned underneath him I didn't mind though.

Percy smiled at me and brushed some of my blonde hair off my face. I couldn't help it I kissed him tangling my fingers in his black hair. Percy's hand cupped my face as he kissed me back. I gently ran my hand over his Achilles spot and felt him shudder lightly.

Percy pulled back when we needed to breathe.

"I love you" he murmured staring into my eyes

My breath hitched I haven't heard those words in months

"I love you too" I whispered back Percy kissed my forehead.

"I never forgot you" Percy told me after a few minutes of comfortable silence. "You were the only thing I could remember when I woke up" "the only thing that kept me going"

Tears filled my eyes one managed to run down my check.

"Don't cry wise girl" Percy told me gently wiping the tear away with his thumb.

"I was so scared you wouldn't remember me…. so scared you would move on." Percy stared at me in shock.

"Annabeth…. He whispered placing tiny kisses all over my face "after everything we have been through together how could you think I could just _forget_ you and move on with another girl?" He stared to my eyes. "I could _never_ do that to you wise girl… I love you too much" Percy stared into my eyes with utter sincerity. His gorgeous green eyes pleaded with me to believe him. I lent forward and cupped his face in my hands.

"I love you too" I whispered just before I kissed him again. We were doing a lot of kissing but neither of us cared. When I thought we were both going to pass out from lack of oxygen Percy pulled back .

"Tell me about Camp" he said "what's new?"

So I filled him in on what he had missed how the whole camp had looked for him, the new campers, how Blackjack was. Percy also told about what he had been doing. Meeting Frank and Hazel, the quest to Alaska, how he was made praetor. We talked for ages with a few kisses in between.

Finally we heard horns blare in the distance. Percy glared at the wall then sighed.

"We have to go?" I guessed

Percy nodded unhappily "Reyna must have called another meeting probably to talk about the quest. I nodded.

"Come on then" I said reluctantly trying to get up Percy pouted and wouldn't let me move.

"Seaweed brain we have to go" I told him but I didn't like it anymore then he seemed to.

Percy sighed "fine" he muttered getting off me he turned back to the bed and helped me up. I tried to move out of his arms but he stopped me.

"One last kiss?" he asked pouting again.

I chuckled and obliged. When we pulled away I squeezed his hand and led him to the door. As we walked out I glanced at Percy and smiled. There may have been a war going on but we were together again and right now that was all that mattered.

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? You don't know? Please review and give me some feedback. Sorry for any OOCness. It always really bugged me that Annabeth and Percy didn't get alone time after their reunion. They hadn't seen each other in EIGHT MONTHS and they only seem to get ONE bit of alone time in the whole of Mark Of Athena. What were you thinking Rick? Anyway I hope this wasn't too bad. I'm not sure about the title so if you guys think I should change it let me know your ideas. I had planned on this being a one-shot but do you guys want Percy's POV as well? Let me know guys. **

**TAPJlover30 **


End file.
